Blood Drenched Lips
by Missing Death By A Second
Summary: Emily seems normal, but she has much more to her than that. Killing her parents, friends and anyone who intertwines paths with her. Once was a human, now a savage beast of the night, this is her story. -Summary Revised- Read for more information.
1. Prologue

**Blood Drenched Lips**

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you for taking your time and reading this story, and your reviews will be greatly appreciated. The story is completely mine and others referring to it as their own, will be greatly disliked. So please no plagiarism. Constructive criticism will be thankfully accepted, being an ass will not.**

**Prologue:**

When I was born I was quite odd. At least that was what I was told. My parents moved after they found out that I was much more different than anyone had thought.

I craved for the sweet yet bitter taste of blood. My first contact with blood started when I was 8, my closest friend, Iselin injured herself at the park and unfortunately I was with her at the moment her blood had been spilled.

Her blood smelled so sweet, and as if by instinct I launched myself at her. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. Iselin stared at me for a moment in shock and fear, but once she looked into my eyes, she was mesmerized. I sunk my teeth into her throat, but she stared back at me with lifeless eyes. I had robbed her of her blood and friendship. Instead of smacking me she stared at me in a love filled way.

"I forgive you." She whispered in a weak melodic voice, and that was it. She never woke up for three days. When she did Iselin just thrashed around in pain, and died.

Soon after she passed away, many people knew the truth of her death. So me and my parents moved to New York for the time being.

My parents were deeply in love but they couldn't have their own children, and when they found me on their doorstep they decided to keep me. Their names were Davis and Mary Soulright. So they gave me the name Emily.

They were confused at what was happening, what I was becoming. They thought it was some illness that I had inherited from my biological parents.

My normality returned but as the incident when I was 8, everything soon backfired. My cravings for blood became stronger to a point that I had to be held down by 5 people so I wouldn't destroy everything.

By the time I turned 14; I lost control and murdered my parents. That was the first time I had felt so alone, so helpless. So much sadness overwhelmed me, mostly covered with fear.

My name is Emily Soulright, and I am a vampire.

**This was the prologue so I'm sorry it's very short. The next chapter will be longer, but I hope you have enjoyed the somewhat short glimpse of the story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Blood Drenched Lips**

**Thank You Note: If you are taking your time to read this. I just would like to say thank you for spending your time dwelling on this story of mine.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Water tapped across my face and body, washing every bit of tension and dirt away. My leg stepped out lightly out of the shower curtains and wrapped a towel around myself. I used another towel to wipe away every trace of water, and put on a black hour glass dress. It's trimming were slightly ruffled, where the color and size were delicately traced, with shoes that matched the dress perfectly.

A young petite lady helped me with the corset, and led me to a large chair. I sat down and she started to dry my hair with a large blow dryer. Once it was dried, she lifted my hair and started to stick bobby pins in various places, and after a few minutes my hair was up in a tight bun with pearls sticking from the ends of the slightly curled and left alone parts of my hair.

She smiled once and asked me in a quiet voice, "Is this hairstyle alright with you?"

I mumbled a small, "Yes." and she brought back a silver necklace with an expensive looking ruby with silver ornaments hanging around the edges. My aunt had probably picked this especially out for me.

I stared at myself in the mirror, slightly stirred at the change in my appearance. "The mistress must've put a lot of thought into this outfit, Miss Emily." She smiled a warm smile, one that I wasn't used to. I winced, suddenly noticing the strong smell of her throat. I gave her one of my smiles, beautiful unrealistic ones.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I stepped onto the dance floor, as I met gazes with my aunt and uncle, which had been conversing with a few high class seniors. All the people here were high in prosperity, and full of wealth.

A hand reached out to me in grace, and in front of me stood a boy around my age. He had emerald green eyes and a light complexion around his face.

"Miss La Chanet it's a great pleasure to meet you. May I have this dance?" He asked, with the sound of ringing bells in his voice.

I took his hand in a cautious grace, and he slid his hand around my waist swinging me with a strong grip which was neither painful, nor aggressive. We danced for a while until my aunt called me to her.

I bowed in her presence, although we were family we still had to keep our composure. She mumbled a few words to me in a quiet whisper, telling me that it was fine for me to return home, and that she had already called a driver.

She was probably meeting with the minister today, and wanted me away at the moment. Just in case I would make them worry in this important occasion.

Although it was quite early, I stepped out of the ballroom and walked outside with light steps. It seemed a little awkward for normal people to be out in a formal dress outside, at night time, 11 'o clock to be exact.

I was thirsty, so my problem was that I needed blood, and an unlucky passerby just had walked across the street. He was male, with brown hair and dark abyss eyes, probably around the age of twenty. Didn't look scrawny but neither strong, somehow in the balance of both.

This was going to be very simple. I ripped the bottom portion of my dress up to my knees, ripped the sleeves off as well, and took my hair down with a small wave of my hand. With the dress on I couldn't feed very comfortably.

I followed my meal quietly, and slid a white mask that covered the upper half of my face on. Humans had a habit of feeling nervous of me and even though he heard no one I could bet that he could feel me.

This was going to be very simple. I ripped the bottom portion of my dress up to my knees, ripped the sleeves off as well, and took my hair down with a small wave of my hand. With the dress on I couldn't feed very comfortably.

He turned around, and finding no one there he shook his head in confusion, and continued walking.

It past 5 minutes and he walked into a park, and sat down in a bench. I came up behind him, and pushed him onto the ground. He screamed at the top of his lungs as I jumped onto him holding him down onto the ground. Staring into his eyes there was a relaxed blank look.

I traced my icy finger across his neck, and wrapped my lips around his throat. My teeth cut through his soft skin, and blood poured out from the wound. Large gulps of blood entered my throat.

I heard the sound of him coughing blood out of his weak body, his face turning paler than usual, and his eyes rolling upwards. It was time to end him. My sharp nails clutched around his chest ready to rip his heart out, until some sharp object pierced me in the back.

I let go of the man roughly and winced in pain as he lay there unconscious.

Not to far away, I saw a tall man wearing a complete white suit with a crossbow and arrow aimed directly at me. He had blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, pale skin and a serious but soft expression on his half covered face, which had been wrapped around by a plain white scarf.

"Damn Vampire if you dare step any closer to man below you, I will shoot." He said with ice in his voice. His voice sounded so soft but also dangerous at the same time. I growled at him, licking my blood off the arrow that pierced me in the back.

I smiled at him, picked up the man swiftly into my arms and swiftly dug my hands into the already dying man's chest. My fingers made a circle around where his heart directly was, and fingers shot through his chest, ripping his heart clearly out of his chest.

He cursed under his breath, and shot his arrow at me. It missed as I dodged swiftly away from it, and my body jumped back into a tree. My legs started to race, as the hour walk for a normal human had been shortened to a mere ten minutes.

Once I arrived at my house, a smug smile formed over my lips. There was a vampire hunter in the city, and it was going to be fun hunting with him around.

**

* * *

****End of Chapter 2**

Important Notes:

The reason she was called La Chanet, on paragraph nine, was since her new guardians last name was La Chanet.

Authors Note:Please review, and if so thank you.


End file.
